Sister's Love
by AlyssaM13
Summary: Not 100% but hope you's enjoy (No Paige) A short story One sister is left to follow her own destiny, without her sisters,without the Power of three.


**Sister's Love**

**Part 1**

She could hear the sound of the sirens in the distance, the cars racing by as she stayed focused on the road ahead. The sirens growing louder the closer she got. Feeling the icy chill blowing into the car, she pressed the small button on the side of her door, till the window closed and was no longer letting it the strong winds.

Running her hand through her hair, she let out the breathe she had been holding in, before she turned the radio up, letting the sounds of the music calm her. She had feared this day her whole life, the day her sisters would no longer be beside her, protecting her, the memories still fresh in her mind, the tears slowly making their way down her face. Taking her hand from the stirring wheel, she tried her best to wipe them away, but they continued to fall. Banging her hand against the wheel in frustration she turned the music up, just listening to the lyrics of the song, before she finally decided where she was heading. She continued her journey till she reached her destination. Parking up she let out a deep breathe, calming herself down before she stepped out.

She sat for a while just watching as the waves crashed against the rocks, her mind still on the memories of her sisters and the future without them. If only she could just turn back time, maybe she wouldn't have to face what she was going through now. If only she had one more day with them, the things she would change, the things she would have had the chance to say to them. Letting the tears fall freely, she began her walk along the shore, watching as the sun began to set.

Walking for what felt like forever, she finally got back into the car. Closing the door, she just sat and watched out her windscreen as the world continued to move around her, but to her time stood still. She couldn't move on without them. Starting the engine, she looked up at the stars that where now sparkling brightly in the sky and whispered I love you, before she pulled out and started her journey back to the empty manor.

She never made it back to the manor as she didn't see the lights of the other car till it was too late. The screeching of the tires and breaking off glass was the last thing she heard.

The soft beeping of a machine could be heard, but she listened past that to the soft sounds of a song playing quietly on radio. Fresh tears once again running down her face, she let them flow as she just let the memories of her sisters come to her. She closed her eyes and imagined the feeling of them besides her holding her hands.

She was slowly starting to fall asleep when she felt it, someone touching her hand, she heard the soothing words. She was too afraid to open her eyes, it couldn't be possible.

"Shh you're ok, I have you now."

She opened her eyes, taking in the bright blue eyes looking into hers.

"Pr…Prue I thought."

"Shh don't try and speak you're ok. You just gives us all a fright."

"B…But Prue"

Prue looked into her deep brown eyes. She could see the heartache, the sadness.

"Just rest now I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Prue whispered wiping the tears from her sister's face.

"Hold me Prue."

Prue climbed in beside her sister and pulled her into her arms they stayed like that for a while just looking in each other's eyes.

Prue began to fade

"I love you little sis please don't forget that."

"Noo please don't go."

"I'm sorry, I need to go, but I'll always be in here and so will she just like mum and grams are." Prue spoke softly pointing to her heart before she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>(Well 2015 brings a new me currently recovering from foot surgery and on the sick from work. I have decided to begin writing a new one off short story this is the beginning and would really appreciate your reviews good and bad. It's a new writing style for me and I'm no professional so it won't be 100% but hopefully you's will enjoy reading it looking forward to reading your reviews )<em>

_AlyssaM13 xx _

_20/01/15_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews you will find out who "she" is in the next chapter, hope you's continue to read. <em>

_AlyssaM13 xx_

_23/01/15 _


End file.
